For Good Luck
by Won-ting
Summary: [RyoSak] “Waaah, go Ochibi!” Sakuno finally makes it to the airport to give Ryoma his goodbye present however, a tennis ball just doesn’t seem enough. [Complete]


**Tennis no Oujisama © Konomi Takeshi, Jump, Shueisha**

**Author's Note:** I changed the episode wording a lot so no confusing, k? Gomen, gomen, for it being so short! I'll have a longer MomoRyo coming out soon, k?

**Summery:** "Waaah, go Ochibi!" Sakuno finally makes it to the airport to give Ryoma his goodbye present; however, a tennis ball just doesn't seem enough. RyoSak

**F- For Good luck**

**One-Shot**

**S**he paused before the clock, her eyes widening in disbelief before she fell to the ground, panting. "I didn't make it," she muttered, closing her eyes before shaking her head slightly in stilled shock.

"You're late," a voice said behind her, both startling and reliving her senses. She looked up behind her shoulder and found the person she had raced her for, the person she couldn't stand to have leave without her good-bye. Ryoma-kun was the only person who could make her heart feel that light as it was that moment as she peered upon himwhile he sipped from his can of Ponta, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Standing up quickly, her hands gripped the brown paper bag that contained her present. "R- Ryoma-kun?" she asked both excited and confused, "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you to--"

"The plane got delayed," Ryoma answered, turning slightly away from her and making a sound of annoyance as the team started to cheer him on.

"Move closer, Echizen," Momo-sempai shouted, "don't be shy!"

"Waaah, go Ochibi!" Eiji-sempai shouted, hugging Oishi from behind who grinned sheepishly.

"Ch_uu_," Taka-san said, grinning wildly, his racquet clearly in his hand.

Ryoma simply lowered his hat down slightly while Sakuno blush lightly before remembering the bag in her hand. "Ano," she began, catching Ryoma's attention. She fished into the bag and pulled out the tennis ball, smiling, "this is for you."

He stared at it before reading it out loud. "Nationals," he read, "number one."

"Demo," she said, placing it into his hands, "it's not for the tournament. It's for you, I- I know you'll make it far Ryoma-kun."

"Hmm," he said looking at it, "Thank-"

Seigaku grew even louder for cheering as Ryoma blushed before feeling the light caress of lips leave his cheek. "Ryusaki-san," he said slowly, the dropped ball-- which was dropped from his shock-- began rolling back towards her.

She didn't answer him at first, bending over to pick up the ball. He watched her carefully as she did so, noting her hair tinted a lighter brown under the airport lights and that, when she looked up, he realized he liked seeingthat dumbsmile on her face. She laughed nervously, attempting to toss him the ball but failing and hitting him on the forehead instead, causing his hat to get knocked off his head. Blinking in surprise, he caught the ball easily and watched as she blushed before moving closer and inspecting his forehead thoroughly.

"Gomen," she said hurriedly, "gomen nasai! Ryoma-kun, are you all-"

His laughing cut her off. She blinked in her confusion before standing in shock as Ryoma leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Seigaku became utterly silent in their shock.

Ryoma leaned over and picked up his hat before putting it on, his eyes becoming hidden, as an announcement about his flight came on. "For good luck, ne, Ryusaki-san?"

"H- Hai," she said, stuttering,blushing still, "f- for good luck."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye before smiling at her and walking towards his cart where his father stood. Their eyes met and his father merely grinned stupidly before Ryoma muttered something incoherently rude under his breath while getting hugged by Eiji and surrounded by Seigaku in their support for his antic earlier. Sakuno watched before shortly getting hugged tightly by Tomo-chan, whom, was exclaiming happily about what happened.

"Lucky," Tomo-chan squealed, "so _lucky!"_

"T- Tomo-chan," Sakuno said, blushing lightly before looking back over at Ryoma who was frowning up at Eiji who hugged him tightly from behind before looking at her. He lowered the brim of his hat but a slight smirk was evident on his lips.


End file.
